His Savior
by Quinzell13
Summary: Luna has been living her happy life after Hogwarts till she saves the one person who turns it upside down.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Hello!! I have been working on this one with my best friend and it's ready for the public eye! I hope you enjoy and please leave your comments! Thank you!**

 **Summary:** Luna had received a letter from Hagrid stating that Bane one of leading centaurs was hurt and needed help. She came to help Bane, when she came to help him she found that they had a man prisoner in a large cage in their village. She healed Bane and in return she asked for Bane to let the man go. He agreed stating he had killed a centaur and shouldn't be trusted. Luna has brought him back to her home in London.

Chapter 1

Taken Care Of

Cormac didn't know what to do when he was brought out of the carriage and taken back to this woman's house. He knew her from Hogwarts but never really spoke with her. Now this strange woman is starting a shower and helping him in. After three years of wearing no clothing he has become used to people seeing him naked.

"I'm sorry to keep touching you as you have no clothing, but do you need help bathing?" As she says this Luna can begin feeling her face start to flush that evil scarlet color that gives her away.

"I think I can handle it. If I need help I will call for you. Thank you." Having not spoke in three years his harsh neglected voice sounds foreign.

Hearing him speak for the first time Luna looks as surprised as he is "Well good, I will be in the next room listening for you. May I know your name your name?" Luna not wanting to push him too far seeing as she can not fathome know how long he had been in the cage.

"Cormac McLaggen" He whispers seeming almost ashamed.

"Oh!" Being shaken to hear that it is Cormac she raises her brow. He had dated Hermione in school.

"Well Cormac you enjoy your shower and I will gather you some clothing." She turns walking away from him.

Luna, places a heating spell on the faucet so Cormac can take as long of a shower as needed without it getting cold. She gathers some men's clothing she has from when she had some friends staying over night.

Cormac feels relieved when he steps out of the shower. He can actually see he color of his skin and it might be bruised and cut up, but it's still his. As he wipes the steam from the mirror he sees his reflection. His beard and hair long making him barely recognizes himself. He looks down at the sink and it looks like she had left him scissors and shaving materials. He doesn't know how to use either. Deciding that can wait he searches for something to dry himself with, without any luck.

Luna hearing the door open takes a sharp breath, _oh no I forgot the towels!_ As she turns she has to bite her cheek to stop from squeaking at the sight of what she thinks to be a beautiful man. Her eyes travel down his body in shocking amusement due to his rather toned physic considering he was only moments ago a dirtied prisoner.

She sees him eye the towels on the bed "C-Cormac, you found the towels. Good." Flushing and looking down at the floor she did not want to bring up the bruises and perhaps the fact that she her staring at his nakedness is obvious.

"I have set out clothing for you. I also set out scissors and shaving material." Looking up she cocks her head slightly as she says this.

Cormac grabbing a towel looking down embarrassed growls annoyed, "I don't know how to shave or cut my hair."

He says this quick and quietly.

"I can help you. If you don't mind." She walks towards him trying to make eye contact. Looking up he nods then walks back into the bathroom.

Luna had cut his hair short and evenly like what he used to wear in school. She starts to put his shaving cream on his beard and she finally gets the eye contact she was looking for. Freezing in place staring into his eyes she notices the most beautiful mix of sorrowful dark mossy green giving way to a strong glittering gold before falling into the black pit of the iris. As she realizes that she's staring she begins to flush that awful tell all scarlet and look down.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." Cormac broke the silence stating what she had been thinking.

"I've told you my name, what would yours be? I remember your face but after three years in the cage my memory has faded." He says this in almost a bitter grimace.

"Luna Lovegood." She says this to the pale bathroom floor tile hiding her scarlet cheeks.

"Luna, yes I remember. You were kind of crazy in school." He whistles, twirling his finger by his temple.

"You were rather rude in school yourself." She says this with gumption and a slight huff thinking, _If any remark can take away a blush it is that one_.

She lifts the sharp razor to his skin so he couldn't talk back. She smirks at his cute huff of disapproval at her subtle threat.

"But that is all behind us," she pauses to position his head upward to get is neck. "I don't think any of that matters now."

Finishing she wipes his face down with a nearby hand towel. "Well would you look at that, there is a man under all that hair." She playfully giggles at him as he looks at himself in the mirror.

"Thank you Luna." Turning and grabbing her gently by the face he looks deep into her eyes. Luna's stomach flutters. "For everything thank you." Luna is frozen in place again. She can't l seem to make herself move or speak. _What is wrong with me_? She thinks to herself _he's so handsome and his eyes are so kind. This is not the Cormac I knew._

Making her stiff brings him to the reality that he shouldn't have touched her, he drops his hands letting them fall to his sides, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"No it's fine. You can touch me if you would like." Luna says this without thinking and quickly moves to the kitchen after the realization of their possible implications set in.

"You are probably very hungry. I'll make some food for us. Get dressed and meet me downstairs."

Picking up the plain cotton shirt and worn jeans he stares at them with annoyed presumptions, _Why does Luna have men's clothing? Is she possibly with someone? Another man?_ The thought causes Cormac to brood jealously.

Squinting at himself in Luna's full length mirror alongside the wall, _Cormac even if she is seeing someone you can not control that. She's not yours yet._ _ **Yet.**_ He shakes his head to clear the thought away and push it the back of his mind, but not completely leaving him.

"Finally, I had dinner ready almost fifteen minutes ago." Luna playfully jabs at the now fully dressed man coming down the stairs.

As he pads towards her Luna begins to wonder why she hadn't even begun to think about turning him into the ministry. Bane did say he had killed a cenataur and normally that would bother her but for some reason it's not bugging her.

They eat in silence but it isn't awkward. Cormac eats so quickly that Luna wonders if he would eat his fork and plate with the food. The thought makes her giggle prompting Cormac to raise an eyebrow at her.

"What's so funny **dear**?" Cormac taunts with a smirk on his face. Luna feels like she is going to pass out, her stomach won't stop fluttering.

 _Dear? He called me dear? ...Wait why do I care?_

"I was thinking that if you ate your dinner any faster you might eat your spoon and plate along with it, **_darling_** she raises her eyebrow in return ready for his typical cocky response.

"Well, love, what can I say? Your cooking is so good I can't help myself."

 _Why is he being so playful? Its kind of attractive... wait I shouldn't have these types of feelings for a centaur killer! If he is a centaur killer..._

"Why did you kill a centaur?" Luna demands without even realizing the question was out of her mouth, "I mean that's why you were captured right?"

"Yes," Cormac looks like he's being tortured remembering the situation " but I didn't kill the centaur. After the battle of Hogwarts, I ran after some death eaters. They ran into the forest and a centaur came and ran beside me to help. One of the death eaters turned and wounded him. I ran to his side and lit the area with my wand so people could come help. But when Bane had gotten to me the centaur was dead and I was the one left with the wand. He thought I killed him, but I didn't."

Luna feels he isn't a bad person deep down but that story solidifies that.

"Okay, that's very good to know, now are you finished with your dinner?" She knew not to pry any further.

Cormac, glazing over the now cleaning Luna, wonders where her comment had come from. One minute they were flirting and the next barging through the last three unpleasant years of his life. But as he looks at her he can see that's how she is made to be.

As if to prove himself right he rakes his eyes over her assessing every detail. This morning in the woods she had worn galoshes, ripped jeans, and a coat that hung on her like a wet potato sack, yet now here she stands barefoot with shorts and a tank top that can be found clinging to every curve each time her sweeping cardigan billows as she floats about the kitchen.

Feeling very tired after the days events Luna states, "I only have one bed in the house so you can sleep with me tonight. If you're okay with that?" She looks down knowing her scarlet cheeks are giving her away again.

"Yes **dear,** I would love that."


	2. Chapter Two

**A/U: I find that the more I write these two the more inspiration I get from those around me. My wonderful sister has been gracious enough to help with my plot and story line. I can't thank her enough. Please enjoy and again if you have any comments please** **feel free.**

Chapter Two

 ** _Firewhisky, Blood, Promises_**

Cormac's eyes glaze over Luna's body once more. He finds it almost endearing how her cheeks flush deep scarlet everytime she says something daring. He notices that her shirt has lifted slightly from her hips. His lingering eyes can not get enough for her milky white skin showing just under her navel. Marveling in her beauty as she delicatly floats to the sink. In pure wonderment he finds himself implored at how smooth and elegant her walk is.

He knows that she has seen him naked and is not an expert at hiding her lingering eyes. _Now asking him to sleep in the same bed,_ he doesn't know if he can contain his carnial urges.

"Well that's settled then." Luna starts to busy herself grabbing cups and a clear bottle of what looks like whiskey. "Would you like a drink before bed?"

"Trying to get me drunk? That seems... uncharacteristic of you dear." Looking almost amused as he says this to her.

"Firewhisky too much for you? I thought **thee** Cormac McLaggen didn't stand down to anything." She playfully nudges at him handing him a half full glass.

"Oh, I promise you, I will **not** disappoint." Raising his glass slightly in a mock cheers to her as he said this.

 _What does that mean?_ Luna ponders to herself staying quiet after that last comment.

Knowing the whiskey will give her bravery, she takes a sip without breaking eye contact. Why is she so attracted to someone who seems so arrogant, yet so sweet, but dangerous at the same time.

Cormac downed the rest of his drink "I think I would like to go to bed now." He looks down rubbing the back of his neck "I haven't been in a bed in a very long time." _And with Luna the bed will feel even better._ Cormac can't stop the thought of her laying naked below him from his mind.

Luna, glancing at him through her eyelashes, finds herself looking into his eyes again. He has almost an animal look, as if he were a wolf and she his prey. She feels a deep ache start in her belly, knotting itself into an urge she can't explain.

"Yes, it has been a very long day." Luna's cheeks start to flush yet again as she grabs their glasses and puts them in the sink. Turning her back to him seems like the only way she is able to break eye contact.

Suddenly she feels Cormacs strong muscular arms wrap around her waist from behind. Her body arches against his touch without warning. She can feel him lowering his face into the nape of her neck slowly starting to kiss and nibble at her. His hands wandering at her waist and hips slowly grasping at her hungrily. _She's so soft._ His hands linger over her velvety skin at the top of her shorts. She lays her head back against his firm chest letting out a deep involuntary moan. She feels his hard length at the small of her back twitch to the sound of her.

"I would like to take you upstairs now Luna." He whispers in to her ear, his voice hoarse and low.

This isn't a question but Luna knows she can say no if she wants to. She doesn't want to. She feels light headed and her head is swarming with nerves. She can feel a tight knotted feeling growing in her belly, twisting and turning.

She turns into his arms now face to face with this gorgeous man. His hands move around her as she turns, with one hand at the small of her back and he cups her face with the other. She leans into his touch and closes her eyes with pleasure. Letting out another involuntary mew. Slowly Luna nods in agreement to go upstairs to the bed.

A small growl comes deep from his throat making Luna shiver sending goose bumps all over her body. He picks her up into his arms gazing deeply into her eyes with lust and determination. Bringing his mouth to her ever willing lips. "Oh, today has been a wonderful day. " She can feel the smile tracing his lips as he kisses her softly at first, then deeply as he carries her upstairs.

He tastes like firewhisky and something sweet, she can't figure out what exactly but it's intoxicating. She starts to trail kisses down his firm jaw. Breathing him in as she does so. He smells musky and with a faint hint of burnt cedar.

Laying her on the bed Luna looks like an angel with her long white hair sprawled around her. Crystal blue eyes look at him wide but not fearful. She looks as if he can break her at any moment, like a glass sculpture so fragile yet so beautiful. Her shirt has ridden up to show her smooth petite figure. Her milky white skin, mimicking the color of the moon, taunts him.

Cormac climbs between her legs and grabs her by the small of her back and caressing her face bringing his ravenous lips to her candy like pout. He parts her lips slightly gliding his tounge along her bottom lip trying to memorize every curve of her alluring kiss.

 _Wow! This man knows how to kiss!_ Luna muses slightly conflicted _I haven't been touched this way in so long._ _Not since-_ Her eyes widden as this thought crosses her mind she can feel his toung slipping deeper into the kiss.

 _Fuck!_

"You bit me." Cormac says in shock pulling quickly away from her nursing his mouth.

"Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry Cormac!" Luna starts to grab at his face with shaking hands "Let me see, I'm so sorry love."

She looks as though she might cry. For some reason Cormac doesn't like to see her in this state. He just met this woman yet he feels so protective over her. He doesn't want to be the reason she is upset.

"I'm fine Luna, dear. It's okay." He doesn't want her to feel bad. He offers her the best smile he can conjure up. "It truly doesn't hurt." _A little white lie never hurt anyone_ Cormac can't help but try and make this seem like nothing. Even though his tongue is on fire and he can taste the blood pooling in his mouth.

"Cormac, you look like you are bleeding, let me see." Luna's face stubborn as can be looks at him expectantly. Cormac knows she won't give up. He reluctantly sticks his toung out for her to see, making him feel like a young school child sticking his toung out at a crush.

"Oh, it's not that bad at all." She says relieved letting out a sigh "I'm so sorry Cormac. But that will heal within a few days." Looking down feeling ashamed of herself Luna grasps Cormacs battered hand. "We should get some sleep. Tomorrow we are going shopping for you some clothing. But first I have a friend at one of the healing wards here in London to help you heal some of your wounds and ensure you are okay." Cormac feels as if he should protest but gets the feeling Luna isn't one to budge from a set plan.

"Okay, I would love that. Again thank you Luna." Cormac says this sounding weak as he lays down resting his head on one of the oversized pillows and covering himself with the soft light blue comforter. It doesn't take long before both of them are fast asleep facing each other, fingers entwined with one another.

 **X**

 _It's okay dear. Come with me. I'm going to take you away from this place. You are safe now dear._ The words running over and over in Cormacs mind as Luna guides him to the door of his cage. It feels as if they have been walking forever and the door keeps getting farther and farther away. Luna looks at him smiling repeating her words over and over. At the door one of his captors glaring at him allowed him to leave his personal prison.

Cormac woke in a panick breathing hard and fast. He sat straight up in bed in a cold sweat. Luna had been hovering over him trying to wake him.

"Cormac it was a dream. You are here now, safe with me. It's okay." Her eyes fills with panick and sadness at what she just witnesssed.

Cormac drapes his arms over her into a hug with tearful eyes. "Luna I can never repay you for saving me from that hell. But I can can ensure you spend the rest of your life in happiness. I will dedicate myself to making sure you are happy."

This is the only way he knows how to repay her. He doesn't know how he will do this; all knows is he means it.


End file.
